


You're My First Love

by fellyciach



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellyciach/pseuds/fellyciach
Summary: Lee Ji Eun is an aspiring music producer looking for a job. That's when a fate encounter brought her to someone very special from her past, who's now a famous idol named Suga.
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. BTS Concert

Lee Ji Eun's POV

I my eyes slowly despite my sleepiness. If it's not because my phone keep ringing for more than 10th time already I might be still sleeping soundly. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and answered the call without looking who's calling. I knew anyway, it must be In Ah unnie. 

"Yes unnie?" I answered with raspy voice.

"Yahhh.. Lee Ji Eun!! How could you still be sleeping? I called you since 30 minutes ago. Don't you remember what day today?" In Ah unnie sound annoyed.

"What day??" I played dumb. 

"Of course it's BTS concert day. You promised to accompany me. Don't act like you suddenly got amnesia! Do you know how hard it is to get their concert ticket?"

"Yes, yes.. I remember now." I sighed. How could she forgot when In Ah unnie kept pestering me to go to that concert for more than 2 weeks before I finally agree. 

"Now get your ass off right now. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes. Be sure to be ready when I get there. I don't want to be late."

"Yes your majesty." I rolled my eyes. 

Seriously, I can never understand In Ah unnie. I thought having a fiance will make her stop being a crazy fangirl of some boy group called BTS. But apparently not. How crazy In Ah unnie about this group is beyond me. 

In my own case, I never interested in boyband. As an aspiring music producer myself, I prefer soulful or ballad music. That's why boyband music usually isn't my cup of tea. 

But In Ah unnie, one and my only best friend is a big fan of kpop idol, especially BTS, so I can't help to listen about them in daily basis.

I knew that they're kinda popular nowadays and I heard some of their songs too and even like some of it. But I never bother to check on them personally.

So when In Ah unnie asked (forced) me to go to BTS concert, I refused. But she's so persistent and even went as far as threaten me, asked me to consider it as her bridal shower present. So in the end, I agree to go with her. 

With a sighed, I throw over my blanket and get up from my comfy bed to take a shower.

I don't know what to wear to a concert. So I decided to just wear something comfortable which consist of white sweater, ripped skinny jeans, and black boots. I also apply a light make up, to make myself a little presentable at the least.

In Ah unnie picked me up and from the look of it was very excited to go.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see them again. You know it's been a long time since they have a concert in Korea because they've been busy with their world tour. I especially miss Nam Joon tho." 

"Yeah.. Whatever unnie." I rolled my eyes. 

"Yahh.. Can you at least be a little more excited? This is BTS we're talking about, and of course my bias Nam Joon." She scolded me, hitting my head lightly. 

"What's that for?" I pouted. 

In Ah unnie kept on babbling about BTS this and BTS that until we arrived at the venue and being a good friend I am, I patiently listen to how great BTS is from In Ah unnie's perspective. 

In Ah unnie and I queue for quite sometime before we get inside the stadium. In Ah unnie got us VIP ticket that means we got to sit in the front row. 

When we found our place, In Ah unnie took out her lightstick which called Army's Bomb. Apparently their fan base are called army.

After waiting for like 20 minutes, the lights were off and the fans start cheering. They even started chanting some words that I couldn't quite grasp.

The light flashed on the center of the stage. A figure suddenly appeared on the stage. He was wearing a black hoodie. The music on and he started rapping. The fans turned insane and they were screaming loudly. They shouted something like "Suga oppa". 

I tried hard to concentrate to the song. The rhythm was hard and strong plus his voice is unique. I don't know how to describe it, but I thought it was deep and sexy. Eventhough he rapped aggressively, but it also kinda emotional. 

I couldn't see his face properly because it was his back that faced the audience. Then he turned around and I finally could see his face. I wouldn't say that he was super handsome but he has his own charm and he's also seemed very charismatic and some how familiar. Something that kinda strange because I'm not a fan of them.

Two other boys came and rap a sentence each. So I guess there was a three rapper in the group. Their performance was really great in my opinion. It was surprising that I found it quite enjoyable, because hip hop is never be my favorite music genre. But I couldn't deny that I enjoyed their short performance.

Slowly other members started to fill up the stage. Then a familiar music was played, and I knew immediately that it was their new song "Fire". The song was played everywhere, that's why I can't help but know about this song. 

When the lights and music were off the 7 boys were left on the stage. They greeted their fans. 

"Bangtan! Annyeonghaseyo, Bangtan Seonyondan Imnida!"

Each one of them introduced themselves.

I can't help but to admit that they're a bunch of handsome guy. Maybe the most handsome guy that I have ever seen in my life. I never know that human can exist that handsome. Especially a guy name Jin and V. I think they're the most handsome among them. 

I paid an extra attention when the first guy intoduced himself. 

"Suga imnida." He spoke. 

Suga? What a weird name. Why not called sugar instead? Or seoltang? But when I came to think of it his face didn't look as sweet as sugar. 

I thought suga was a weird name, but after knowing the other members name, I think Suga seemed pretty mild. V? J-Hope? Rap Monster? Who the fuck called himself a rap monster? 

They started talking about their busy schedule, their music, and how happy they are to be able to meet their fans. 

RM was the usual responsible type of leader. He seemed mature but also has a goofy side. I knew him the best among seven of them, since he's In Ah unnie bias. 

In Ah unnie told me that Jin was the eldest member of BTS. He looked manly, handsome and pretty at the same time if it's even possible. The way he laughed is very funny tho. 

J-Hope. He seemed very cheerful and very hyperactive in my opinion, and his smile was beaming.

And there's this cute guy named Jimin. He seemed shier and less confident when he's not dancing or singing, but equally cute. 

V was a weird name. I wonder why he was called V. He was strikingly handsome and seemed unreal. Sometimes he got too hype and doing some funny thing. 

Jungkook. I heard that he's the maknae of the group. He has this bunny smile and looked pretty cute. But at the same time he gave this manly vibe so he didn't look like the youngest member.

I tried to pay attention to the other members but somehow the Suga guy always caught my attention. He's not godly handsome like Jin or V, and not extremely cute like Jimin either. But he has this swag aura that made him look very cool. And there's this feeling of familiarity when I see him. The more I see him, the more confused I become. Then someone flashed in my mind. 

"Why he looks like Min Yoon Gi? But it can't be him right." I thought to myself. 

Later they continue with their performance and it was insanely amazing. More than I thought. 

But still I can't take my eyes off of Suga during their performance, during their speech, or even when they're just goofing around. He really does look like Min Yoon Gi that I knew. 

I saw In Ah unnie bussy waving her lightstick so I decided to shook her lightly. "Unnie.." 

"Why?" In Ah unnie asked, still not taking her eyes from the boys. 

"Those Suga guy. Does he have a real name?" I asked. It couldn't be him, but I can't help but curious.

"Ahhh, him.. Why, is he your type?" She smirked at me. 

"No.. It's not something like that. I'm just curious, since his rapping is so good." I defend myself.

"You're no fun." She rolled her eyes. 

"Come on unnie, just tell me his name." I whined. 

"Fine. His real name is Min Yoon Gi." She said. 

I gasped. "Min Yoon Gi??" My eyes widen as I watch him. 

I almost cursed. It was him!! I couldn't believe that he become a famous idol. This is insane.. That was the last thing that I ever imagined him to become. 

My sight immediately focused toward him. When I looked clearly, I could see that it was indeed him but with different hair style and thick make up. That's why I could barely recognize him. 

For the rest of the concert, Suga, I mean Min Yoo Gi had been bothering me. The memories that had been buried deep inside my mind resurface. 

It was until the encore part when my mind finally went back to the concert. I focused on him. He looked really different from the boy I knew. Confidence overload him, and he seemed to be happy. Something that I'm very grateful and relieved about. 

I grinned when he waved cutely to the crowd, showing his gummy smile, his side that I never seen before. 

The concert ended and I had to admit that I actually had a great time. I would say that I never regret coming here. I never interested in BTS before, but I think that changes today. Especially because there was him in there. 


	2. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a sea of people, my eyes always search for you..

Flashback~

It was Ji Eun first day being a second year student in high school. For her there's nothing special about it, just the same boring school, the same boring teacher, and the same boring student.

Even though she's one of the best student in her year, school is never her forte. Because there's something else that she loves to do more than studying, which is making music. She never tell that to anybody tho. Because she doesn't want to make her mother dissapointed or sad.

After her father died in an accident when she was 8, her mother raised her alone. Not like her father's family whose filthy rich, her mother's family came from humbe background. That's why her father's family never accept her mother and when her father died, her mother decided to took her away to her hometown in Daegu.

She loves her mother dearly, but she knew that her mother would prefer her to study hard and do well in school rather than pursuing something like music. That's why she alwas kept it to herself.

She was walking to her new classroom without much thought that day. And just like usual, many people especially boys are staring at her when she walked pass them. She never understand why they're so interested in her. But everybody in her school know why. She's always stood out due to her beauty. She has this innocent and pure image around her, milky white skin, long black hair, doe eyes, pink lips, and petite figure. They called her Goddes of Daegu. Even some boys from other school often came to her school just to get a glimpse of her. That's how popular she is. The fact that made her rather annoyed than happy.

It was when she stepped into the classroom that she notices him. He was sitting in the back corner of the room, near the window. He has his earphone on and he was staring blankly outside the window. She didn't know why but she got this "I don't give a fuck about the world" vibe from him.

She didn't notice that she's staring too long, and that made her friend Young Ji gave her a weird look when she dragged her to her seat. It didn't stop her tho, she stole a glance a few times to that mysterious boy that she never notice before. She thought it maybe because they wasn't in the same class before.

The boy isn't dazzlingly handsome or something, but there was something about him that drew her in. He's thin and very pale, he has black hair, small eyes, and delicate traits that kinda give fairy vibe.

By the fact that he was sitting alone and nobody seem to bother to talk with him, he's not popular or maybe he's just a lone wolf.

The constant glanced might be get to him because the next thing she knew, he was staring back at her with those sharp piercing eyes.

She turned her view to the front, embarrassed that she get caught staring. Fortunately the teacher came right after and everybody turned their attention to the teacher.

The teacher asked everyone to introduce themselves to the class. She listen carefully when it was his turn.

Min Yoon Gi.. That was his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise there'll be more to come. Please support this fic and don't forget to leave a comment because it'll encourage me to write more. Have a good day... ^^


	3. Flashback 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first love is the sweetest and also the most bitter. It's sweet because we will always remember it well, but it's also bitter because when it's over, there won't be another one like it.

Flashback ~

Lee Ji Eun's POV

A couple of months went by without much going on. Despite my interest to the mysterious boy named Min Yoon Gi, I never attempted to get closer to him. I interpreted my interest as my fascination to him. 

I soon learned that Min Yoon Gi was a smart student. His grades is higher than me, which mean something because I'm always be one of the top student. He was an isolated person with no friends, but his strong aura made nobody dare to mess with him. Moreover, he seldom talk unless teacher called him. 

Untill one day, fate decided to play trick on us. My teacher for some reason think that putting two brightest student together in a science project would be a great idea. That's how me and Yoon Gi ended up doing project together. 

It was during the break time, I was sitting alone in my desk, scribbling some lyrics on my notebook when I noticed his presence above me. I looked up and was met with those piercing eyes. Looked at him up close, I could see that he has a single eyelids. Even though his eyes were small but he had long eyelashes. His eyes are captivating, but for some reason I could sense the sadness and loneliness in it. He has a very pale skin. I also noticed that his voice are very attractive, it was deep and charming. 

"We're assigned for a project." He said. 

That was our first ever interaction.

I gulped. For some reason, his presence made me nervous. "Ah, yes.. Science project right?" I answered, tried my best to sound cool. 

He nodded. "We're supposed to experimenting with plant genetic."

"I see.." I closed my notebook that I forgot for a moment. "So.. When do we start?" I asked.

"Are you okay if we stay back after school today?"

"Sure.." I nodded agree.

That day I stayed back after school. My mom is always busy working and come home late so I don't really need to ask her permission. I'm sure she'll be okay with it tho. 

I collected my things and then went to look for Min Yoon Gi. He was waiting for me outside of the classroom, with his back leaning on the wall and his hands in his pockets. For some reason it made my heart beating fast. 

He noticed me then walked toward me. "Want to go now?" He asked.

I just nodded. I followed him to the library. As what I had guessed, the athmosphere between us was super awkward. Both of us didn't say anything after spliting the work.

Sometimes I stole a glance at him, he looked really serious. He would scribbling something in his book then open another book for reference. Surprisingly I noticed that sometimes he too would steal a glance at me in between, and I'll pretend like I didn't notice anything. 

We did the project for about two hours but we still have many research to do so I suggested that we should do it again the next day. But he said that he was busy so we decided to meet up two days later.

During the day I saw him again, I could clearly see the dark circles below his eyes. I'm sure that it wasn't because of our project, because the project itself isn't that hard. It just a lot. So there must be other reason why he stayed up late.

We started the research, and as usual we didn't talk much. But surprisingly it was an enjoyable silent for me, and for him too I guessed from the way he seemed more relaxed and calm. 

He showed me his work after he finished his part. I was totally amazed by his precise and neat work. He was indeed the top student, even more than me. 

He helped me in some part that I don't quite understand without making me look like a fool, and I honestly touched by that.

We decided to meet again two days before the presentation to discuss about it and this time we started to talk a little bit more. The awkwardness that cloud us before slowly began to melt. 

I was surprised when I discover some of his personality that I didn't expect before. He was blunt and straightforward. He said what he want to say. He could be serious sometimes, but he could also be funny. I actually really enjoyed his company.

We decided to read our material one more time, just to make sure. But then I started yawning, I was quite sleepy because I stayed up late the day before, making music. I couldn't concentrate with reading any longer. I noticed that he's still busy reading so I quietly lay my head on the desk and soon I fell asleep. 

I was in a trance between sleeping and awake. That's when I felt someone tucking my hair. My heart was beating really fast because I knew it couldn't be someone other than him. 

I didn't dare to open my eyes so I just stayed in that position. I didn't know how long but the next thing I knew I was drifting to sleep. 

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by his face in front of me. He too was falling asleep, with his face facing me. I held my breath as I took out his delicate features. He was beautiful. Doesn't mean that he's not manly, because he is. But beautiful just the same. He looked very peaceful in his sleep, something that I usually miss in his usual stern expression. 

I stayed in that position for awhile, wanted to embed this image for a little longer. 

I checked my watches and it's already passed eight. I didn't know time fly so fast. So I decided to wake him up. 

I shook his body slightly. "Yoon Gi.. Yoon Gi." I called him. That name left a strange taste when I say it, but I kinda like it. 

He stirred in his sleep and blinked a few times before opened his eyes. He seemed a bit surprised when he see me. Probably wondering why I'm still here. 

He took his surroundings, realized that it's dark outside and we're probably the only person here. 

"What time is it?" He asked. 

"It's 8.30 p.m." I answered. 

"Shit.." He cursed, made me a little taken aback. He realize his mistake so he said. "Sorry.."

I shrugged. "That's fine."

"Why are you still here anyway?" He asked. 

"We both fall asleep." I answered. It's not like I'll admit that I lost track of time, staring at him sleeping. He would probably think that I'm creepy. 

He nodded, understand. "Let's go home then. I'll take you home." He said. 

"Ahh, you don't have to.." I said. I didn't want to burden him.

"It's late, it's not good for a girl to be walking alone at this hour. Beside, our house is in the same direction anyway."

I didn't know how he knew where I live but decided not to question him any further. So I just followed him, we walked side by side and sometimes our shoulders will slightly bump and immediately sent shivers down my spine. 

We arrived at the bus station, but we still have to wait for another 10 minutes for the bus to arrive. So wa sat at the bench, luckily we're the only one there. 

He took out his earphone as soon as we sat. He plugged it to one ear then he asked. "Do you want to listen together?"

I'm a little surprised that he bothered to offer, but I'm grateful anyway. So I took it and plugged it in one ear. 

Some kind of hip hop song were played. The beat was catchy and actually pretty good even though it wasn't my usual pick of a song. 

"Do you like music?" I blurted out.

He stared at me before answering. "I like music. A lot actually."

I nodded. "Did you make music?" I didn't know why I ask, because of course not everybody can make music. 

He pondered for awhile. "Yes, I did. But my parents thought that making music is useless." I could see his emotion when he said that. 

It surprised me that we both have the same problem and more surprised that he even want to share it with me. When I thought about it again, maybe that's why I feel connected to him. I was pondering whether I should tell him that I have the same problem but then the bus arrived. So I didn't get the chance to tell him. 

I was shocked when I watched the bus full of people, it didn't usually like this, especially at this hour. But maybe there's special occasion or something, I didn't know. 

I thought about waiting the next bus, but it was too late. Yoon Gi suddenly grabbed my hand and we both went in. 

He got dragged a litte bit to the back while I stayed at the front. I had to stay still and support myself on the top bar. I could feel that the guy beside me was checking me out every five seconds, and it bothered me. I hate it when people gave me that look. The situation was already uncomfortable enough, and I still have to deal with an idiot to make it even worse. 

"Hi pretty.. What's your name?" I heard him say. 

I looked for Yon Gi but he was a little bit far away. 

"Lee Ji Eun." I answered shortly. I was scared that if I don't respond he'll make ruckus out of it. It wasn't the first time I have to deal with this kind of idiot. 

"What a beautiful name.. Do you live around here?"

"Kind of."

"Really? Me too!! What a coincidence right? My name is Woo Young by the way. Which school do you go to?" 

"Uhh.. Apguejong high school."

"Woah.. My friends wasn't kidding when they said that it had a lot of cute girls there." He said with great enthusiasm. 

That Woo Young boy seemed to be getting closer and closer to me. I didn't want to be rude, but that proximity was making me terribly uncomfortable. 

In the middle of the boy pathetic flirting attempt, I saw an arm reaching for the iron rod, separating me from the boy. I felt my back touching this person's chest. 

"Is he bothering you?" I heard Yoon Gi whisper in my ear. He shot a death glare at Woo Young. 

Instead of being nervous, I let out a sigh of relief and not answering his question. I just shook my head discreetly. 

I could tell that he knew I was lying. It was obvious from my expression.

"Don't move. Stay like this." He whispered again. 

Woo Young saw how close we were and became silent. 

Needless to say how fast my heart was beating. Even among so many people around me, I could feel his scent. 

During the journey I stood, looking straight ahead without moving a muscle. Min Yoon Gi has saved me. 

When the bus stopped, we both getting of. 

"Are you okay? You looked pale." He commented as soon as he saw my face.

"I'm okay." I smiled reassuringly.

He didn't say anything but then he took off his jacket and put it on my shoulder. "You seemed cold."

He gave me a stern look so I didn't dare to refuse so I just said "Thank you." instead. He could be very sweet when he want to. 

We walked home together since apparently we lived not too far away. 

"Did something like that happen often?" He suddenly asked.

"Something like what?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Random guy, hitting on you."

I shrugged. "A few times."

He nodded. "It must be tough, being popular and stuff."

"I'm not popular." I denied. 

"Oh please, everyone in our school know who's Lee Ji Eun is. They called you Goddes of Daegu or some sort." He smirked, teasing me. 

I blushed, embarrassed that he said that stupid nickname. "How did you even hear about that anyway. I thought you're the type of guy who never listen to gossip."

He chuckled. "I am.. But I overheard boys talking about you quite often, and they're kinda loud, so I couldn't help but notice."

"It's just a stupid nickname." I stomped my feet in annoyance. 

He laughed seeing me getting annoyed and kept on teasing me during our walk. In some way, I enjoyed it tho. Because in some way we became more comfortable around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter 3.. In this chapter you'll see how Ji Eun and Yoon Gi start getting to know each other. I think I'll make a few flashback chapter before getting back to the present timeline because I want you to know their relationship during high school. I hope you'll enjoy it.. Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me your opinion. Because it really encourage me to write more. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so I'm back with this Suga and IU fanfic. Did you guys listen to IU ft Suga - Eight? Actually I really like the song and also the fact that they're collaborating. That's why I decided to write this fanfic. Who's excited about this pairing? Ever since I heard that song I've been obsessed with this pairing. I hope you guys will like it as much as I do. And don't forget to support me and leave a comment. ^^


End file.
